Kasumi's Harem Date
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Gift Fic for YuriChan220's Birthday: Kasumi and her harem go on a cruise ship date per Mai's idea and hype. Simple as that, with lots of fluff, silliness and love. Read, Enjoy, Review!


**Kasumi's Harem Date**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

Ayane was having a most strange dream.

She was...what? A farmer? She was...milking cows? Cow after cow, bovine after bovine, she worked dilligently, on her face a cool and stoic look of determination and focus as she milked the herd.

The cows moo'ed with content and satisfaction as the ninja-turned-farm girl worked her magic with her skilled fingers and filled bucket after bucket after bucket with the nutrient-rich milk.

Then, suddenly, Ayane found herself overwhelmed by the cows coming at her faster and more urgently, until the poor purplenette ninja farmer found herself smooshed between the moo'ing bovines, squished and smothered by the milk-filled udders...udders...udders everywhere! She couldn't breathe! Couldn't breathe! Her vision had black on the edges!

"...get...away...cows...cows...udders...udders...god...damn...it...Maaaaiiiiiiiii Shiranuiiiiiii!"

"A-Ayane-chaaaaaan?! Whaaa-OWIEEEE!" And in reality, the dreams and sleep of the four ninja women on the enormous bed were shattered by the cry of surprise and then, pain as the bustiest ninja of the established four-way relationship fell off the bed after trying to keep one of her beloveds pressed against her bosom, who at the same time pushed as far away from her as possible, yet Mai refused to let go, so the two, Mai and Ayane, fell to the floor in an unceremonious, most humiliating heap of limbs, brown and purple hair and exposed skin.

"...M-Mai-chan...? Ayane-chan...?" Kasumi uttered as she yawned and rubbed sleep out of her eyes in a most adorable fashion, with her beloved shrine maiden Momiji blinking and yawning as well, yet remaining where she was, comfy and warm, her cheek in the crook of Kasumi's neck.

"...Mou...it's too early for this..." the black-haired ninja woman whined and nuzzled the ginger some more, trying her best to go back to sleep in Kasumi's embrace.

But unfortunately...

"Goddamn it, Mai! You and your gigantic udders! I nearly died! You were smothering me! Ugh! This is the _last_ time I sleep next to you and not Onee-chan, I swear! Ugh!"

"N'uuuuu~! No, Ayane-chaaaan! I'm sowwy! I'm sorry! You're my cuddle buddy~! I love to sleep next to youuu~!" The poor Shiranui Ryu girl whined and clung to Ayane's waist, her face in the purplenette's perfect tummy, nuzzling her despite Ayane pushing her away by the forehead.

"Mooouuu!"

 **A little bit later, after the morning anarchy had been settled...**

After a wonderful breakfast cooked for the four by the dilligent and beautiful magical maid, Iroha, the ladies were mostly left to their own devices, with Momiji and Ayane tending to their backyard garden, Kasumi and Iroha doing the laundry, and Mai doing what she did best...

"...morbid news...morbid news...some even more morbid news...eewwww! A dorky, loser male protagonist and female harem anime! Guh! There's nothing good on the TV! What gives?! Come on, we have at least 500 channels!" The bustiest ninja woman of the household groaned and slumped to the side, her head resting on the arm rest of the couch, an utterly bored and unamused look marring her beautiful face.

Then, after a soft sigh, Mai decided to give it another go, give their satellite TV another chance, another shot at proverbial redemption.

"Come on...cooome onnn...show me something gooood...!" Then, Mai picked up the remote and pressed the button...and she was bedazzled by the gorgeous school idol anime she just came across...with nine beautiful girls hopelessly in love with one another and filled with resolve to save their school...

"Yes~! Oh my God, I _love_ this ani-!" _**"Love Live~!"**_ And not even a minute in and it cut to a barrage of commercials.

Mai's eye twitched, her smile frozen in place.

Then, she was about to completely lose it, grab a steel fan out of her uber-abundant cleavage and fling it at the TV screen...

 _"KUZO!"_ The brunette ninja woman howled and she saw red for just a moment, until a commercial actually called for her attention.

"...huh..." Mai uttered, blinked twice and slowly, oh so slowly, lowered her hand gripping one of her ever trusty, old reliable steel fans as the commercial played.

On the commercial, Mai saw a boat, slightly bigger than a ferry, sailing across the city bay, a leisurely cruise, with people smiling left and right and enjoying activities such as eating at a restaurant on the top deck, then it cut away to children playing tag as they ran around the ship, and they also showed two people being interviewed, asking for their opinion of the cruise.

"Ahhh, it's been wonderful! Enjoying the lovely sea breeze, the great weather, and this sunset, all with my beloved...it's such a special feeling! Isn't it, Homura-chan~?" "A-Asukaaaa...!" A cute-as-can-be, quite busty brunette girl with shoulder-length black hair tied up in a high ponytail with a white ribbon cooed, turning to look at her utterly-embarrassed girlfriend, a girl with beautiful tanned skin and an incredibly long black ponytail, who was currently covering her face with both hands, no doubt blushing seven shades of red.

Then, the commercial ended and the wonderful school idol anime resumed, but Mai's mind and attention were far and away from that now.

There was a fire and twinkle in her beautiful eyes and a huge, almost goofy smile on her face and she was hugging to her uber-abundant chest one of the couch cushions.

Then, outside, everyone heard an incredibly loud squeal that could only belong to Mai herself and the girl almost used her ninja speed to dash over to where Kasumi and Iroha were doing the laundry.

"Kaaaasuuuumiiiii-chaaaaan~! Let's go on a cruise! Let's go on a cruise, all of us! Oh my God, c'mon, let's go, let's go, let's go pleeeease?!" Kasumi blinked twice and let off a soft "H-Huh?" as she suddenly turned to find herself with a face-full of Mai, or Mai's face a single solitary inch away from her face, the biggest smile on her face and eyes shining.

 **After getting Mai under control...**

"A cruise? As in, a local cruise around the city bay?" Kasumi tilted her head to the side. Ayane gave a soft sigh of dismay while Iroha and Momiji let off soft giggles.

"Mmhmm! Mmhmmm! Oh yes! Yup~! I saw a commercial on the TV, and they have tickets at a whopping discount! Besides, hey, it's been a little while since we last went on a date just~the four of us, no? U-Uh, um, no offense to you, Iroha-chan!" The ponytailed brunette ninja started and then, she blushed deeply with shame and she gave their busty maid a bow.

"E-Eh?! N-No, Mai-sama! No, it's Ok! It's quite alright. Please! No offense taken~!" The beautiful magical maid bowed the same as Mai, a reassuring smile on her face.

"Please, by all means, Kasumi-sama, Ayane-sama, Momiji-sama and Mai-sama. Please go have fun! I'll tend to the house while you are away~!" The chores-loving, dutiful maid gave a beautiful smile to the four ladies in the room with her.

Mai squealed and hugged Iroha tightly and Kasumi giggled at the adorable sight, and smiled sweetly at her maid's dedication and reassurance.

"Alright, then! I'm in. You, Ayane-chan? Momiji-chan?" The ginger decided, then turned to her half-sister and shrine maiden lovers.

"...hmph. I...can't say I'm against it. It's Ok...as long as Mai doesn't suffocate me with those udders of hers. Hmph~!" Ayane began then pouted after taking that little well-natured cheapshot at Mai, who pouted too while still hugging Iroha, who let off a little awkward chuckle, gently patting Mai on the head like a puppy, gently playing with her ponytail.

"I have no objections to this. It should be fun, Kasumi-chan~!" Momiji gave a sweet, closed-eye smile.

"Alright, then! Give me a moment to make a call and buy tickets, then~!" Kasumi went off to grab her phone and Mai went with her to give her the number that appeared on the commercial, leaving Ayane, Momiji and Iroha behind to share a smile and a chuckle.

 **A little while and phone call and purchase later...**

The docks were quite busy by the time the four ninja women in love arrived to await the arrival of the cruise, which would be returning from its previous trip to pick up new passengers.

Each one of them drew plenty of eyes as they arrived and waited. Lots of looks of admiration, appreciation and desire were sent their way. After all, Kasumi, Momiji, Ayane and Mai were all absolutely stunning lookers, even if they wore most casual and simple outfits for this date.

Kasumi wore over a plain white button-up shirt with the top two buttons undone a blue and cerulean-squared pattern sweater with red threads and a long, cream-colored skirt and white sandals.

Momiji looked absolutely lovely in her shorts the same cream color as her beloved's skirt, with red sneakers on her cute feet. She had on a maroon belt that held her shorts in place along with the shoulders-and-collarbone-baring top that was red with crisscrossing strings in the middle of the front and back, as well as the arms.

Ayane looked cool and stoic, a hand on her hip as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, wearing a deep-blue jersey with a zipper in the front and white lines from the shoulders to the wrists, a camouflage skirt that reached her mid-thigh, along with simple brown shoes.

As usual, she had on her head her signature dark-purple bandanna. She never, ever left home without it.

And last but definitely not least, there was the gorgeous ball of boundless energy that was Mai almost skipping where she stood, clad in by far the most revealing outfit of the four, yet it was definitely far from her usual, uber-revealing red and white kunoichi garb.

But really, Mai didn't often wear heavy clothes if only to not suffocate herself, given her naturally-warm body temperature, a side-effect of her domain over pyrokinesis.

The Shiranui Ryu girl wore an outfit as simple as it was beautiful and revealing.

A white tank top that bared an amazing cleavage. Short jean shorts. Knee-high white socks and white sneakers. That was it.

Needless to say, Mai was _the_ lady of the four to get the most attention from the nearby onlookers.

Or Mai and her incredible chest.

Regardless, the people around them respectfully kept their distance, as well as their comments tame, not rude or lewd, yet most appreciative of the ladies' looks.

Eventually, the boat arrived and docked, blowing its horn to signal its arrival and the end of that previous cruise.

The people on that trip disembarked and the ladies were glad and encouraged to see the big smiles on those people's faces along with the compliments and words of joy they spoke, clearly satisfied with how the cruise went.

Kasumi and her beloveds smiled at one another and they took each other's hands, with Kasumi leading the way as they boarded the boat; the ginger holding her darling half-sister's hand while Ayane squeezed and intertwined her fingers with Momiji, which made Mai pout adorably and hug Momiji's arm to her chest, earning a scoff from Ayane and a slightly awkward giggle from the shrine maiden caught in the middle.

After all passengers had boarded the ship, the horn blew to indicate its departure.

The four ninja women in love took a walk around the ship, going through the multiple decks, looking around, sharing warm, playful banter and some flirting and, for instance, imitating a specific scene from a certain movie set in a doomed ship...

"Look, Momiji-chan~! I can fly!" Kasumi cooed and cheered, giggling like a high school girl along with the shrine maiden that held the ginger from behind, Momiji holding Kasumi steady by the waist as she stood on the bow of the ship with her arms extended to the sides.

"Yes, Kasumi-chan~!" Momiji cheered and was dazzled by Kasumi's smile as the ginger turned her head to look over her shoulder.

"D'awwwww, they're sooo~cute, those two!" Mai gushed, cupping her blushing cheeks.

"Ok, true enough...now, calm down, Mai. You're making a scene." Ayane smiled despite telling Mai that, and she giggled a bit. She reached out and grabbed the uber-busty ninja woman's elbow and tugged her in the direction of the restaurant on the deck they stood on.

"Come on, let's go get us a snack. That parfait they're showing there looks incredibly tempting~" Ayane winked and Mai's smile grew larger and she gave an eager nod and a happy "Yeah, let's go~!" and she quickly fell into step with Ayane, taking her hand and intertwining their fingers.

A little bit later saw Momiji and Kasumi leaning on the railing on the side of the top deck, Kasumi with her head on her beloved's shoulder and the shrine maiden resting her cheek on the side of Kasumi's head, letting her silken ginger tresses brush and tickle her cheek and chin. Their hands on the railing were intertwined, Momiji's hand on top of Kasumi's.

"Haaah~ This is wonderful, Momiji-chan," Kasumi sighed with gentle bliss, enjoying Momiji's gentle, loving warmth, the gentle sea breeze and the warmth of the sun at its highest point.

"Yes, Kasumi-chan. Yes it is~ Mai-chan had a wonderful idea! This sure is a nice contrast to...ahem...earlier today, teehee!" Momiji kissed the top of Kasumi's head and the two shared a hearty chuckle upon thinking back to that morning's shenanigans and Ayane's eternal rivalry with Mai's chest.

"Sorry to keep you two waiting, Momiji, Onee-chan!" Ayane called out to the two as she and Mai approached, two large parfaits in her hands while Mai followed close behind, a big, cheeky grin on her face.

"There was a queue at the ice-cream parlor part of the restaurant like you wouldn't believe!" The purplenette explained. Then, she turned around to look at Mai and she raised an eyebrow.

"And...what are you all smiles for...? We stood in line for a long...time...oh for the love of..." Ayane began, then she slowed down, and then she deadpanned.

Mai gave a big, toothy grin as she raised in her hand two straws, hot-pink, shaped like hearts...just two, double-pronged straws, along with just two spoons.

Kasumi and Momiji giggled and gave soft coos of "d'awwww~" and then, the ginger took the shrine maiden's hand while Ayane rolled her eyes and Mai giggled, leading the way to a single table with four chairs around it on the deck close to the restaurant.

For the better part of a half-hour, Kasumi, Momiji, Ayane and Mai enjoyed the two large parfaits, constantly swapping straws and gazing into each other's eyes while they sipped, as well as using the two spoons to feed each other the delicious goodness, sometimes with a smile, sometimes with an exaggerated "Aaaahhh~" to have the other feed her...namely Mai and Ayane, but Kasumi also joined in on it, opening wide for her darling half-sister to feed her, and sometimes Momiji licked and kissed the food off of Mai's lips and cheek.

After their parfaits were but a delicious memory, the only evidence of their delicious existence being the completely empty cups with little-to-no remains in them, the four ladies stood on the railing, with Kasumi next to Mai, Momiji next to Kasumi and Ayane on the other side of the Shiranui Ryu woman.

The sun was beginning to set, the wind picked up a bit, making Kasumi's skirt flutter and the ladies' hair, especially Mai and Momiji's ponytails, sway and flutter beautifully with the breeze.

The ladies smiled beautifully at one another, sharing loving looks and some soft, sweet pecks on the lips and cheek, albeit Ayane's kiss for Mai's lips lasted a touch longer than Kasumi and Momiji's.

"Chu~ You may be incredibly annoying...especially your chest and your tendency to smother me in it...but...you had a great idea today, Mai. You had a great idea. Thank you," Ayane cooed with a rare, gentle smile, a sight that warmed Mai's heart and put a huge, beautiful, dazzling smile on her face.

"Yes, Mai-chan~! Thanks for suggesting this cruise! It was so much fun!" Kasumi cooed and nuzzled Mai's cheek. The brunette ninja woman blushed adorably and then, her hand suddenly had Momiji's warm palm over it.

"Yes, it's been wonderful, Mai-chan. You always come up with silly ideas, and this one is your best so far~" Momiji gave her beloved's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Girls...Ayane-chan, Kasumi-chan, Momiji-chan...~!" Mai sniffled and fought back tears of joy.

The boat blew its horn to indicate its return to the dock, and right after, Mai cried out.

"I love you all so much~!"

 _ **~The End~**_

 **Happy Birthday, Yuri-chan~! :3 Here's to an epic birthday for you, Li'l Lily, and here's my gift to you~! ^o^**

 **Also, shout-out to those that catch the rather obvious references and cameos, especially~that one particular internet meme from like, a couple of years back. LOL Just 'cuz~ 8D**

 **So, I hope ya'll enjoyed this, 'cuz I know Yuri-chan sure enjoyed it as I typed this down on chat with her giving me live commentary~ ;3 Thank God for improvisation~! *O* As always, review and lemme know how much you beautiful people and fans of polyamory and yuri enjoyed this piece, 'k? :D**

 **Again: Happy Birthday, Yuri-chan! Stay awesome, stay beautiful, stay wonderful, my sweet, sweet friend! X3**

 **Seeya next story, fellas~!**

 **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**


End file.
